


Gliders for Dummies

by Pagan_Ajay4



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Ajay4/pseuds/Pagan_Ajay4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajay has a mission but first he needs to avoid the trees.</p>
<p>Based on this image By Djkaeru on tumbr<br/>http://djkaeru.tumblr.com/post/108554823260/just-as-i-expected-i-just-kept-on-crash-landing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gliders for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djkaeru (fields)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields/gifts).



Hello everyone. Alright so this is a small vignette from the game FarCry 4. Disclaimer I sadly don't own anything though if I did I would write in the Pagan Min Campaign after you sit for 15 minutes just to see what Pagans version of shooting some God-damned guns would be like.

In other news these vignettes are based off drawings of the talented Djkaeru on Tumlr and without them I would have no inspirations to write. 

 

* * *

 

Another day another mission. Same thing over and over and really the comments about how horrible Pagan was were not needed. Yes some of what he was doing was wrong but the man did have his reasons. Though he was sure there was something deeper. A bigger reason why he saw fit to fight back so hard and ruthlessly. He had seen the kindness of the so called tyrannical flamboyant king and he just didn't understand why he didn't show that to the people. It would stop the war right? Proving the Path was wrong. Perhaps he tried before. After all he was the new blood here. There had to be secrets that he wasn't told that had to be playing bigger roles then he could fathom. Either way he would continue to play along until one of the parties gave up the truth. 

 

He walked out of Banapur hut and crossed the rice fields as he pocketed his latest mission instructions. He was needed to take out a outpost to the west. Fastest way there would be...... gods he hated that damn thing. The gliders left scattered along the cliff sides of Kyrat were useful to a point but the ever changing winds and the fucking trees, Gods the fucking trees. There was never a good day to imitate George of the Jungle period. He heard the chatter behind him and groans turning around to the pink and blond honey badger. A gift from Pagan. "Alright little guy... but no biting this time." He picks the thing up and sets him in his sack before continuing his way to the glider. Once there he just stares at it for a few minutes and tests the wind. A nice updraft. He could glide for a good while before needing to land. Plenty of time for him to get to the outpost. 

 

Giving a silent prayer he sets himself up and takes off with a running jump. First tree missed second tree missed. third tree cleared. Ok all clear from here. At just that moment fate decided to fuck him over yet again in the form of a strong down draft knocking him to the side and you guessed it right into a tree and straight to the ground with a few cracks and thuds. He groans face in the mud and a pissed off pink fuzzy monstrosity pulling at his hair thinking him to be a idiot. 

 

At just that moment his radio goes off and a familiar voice comes through. "Ajay!!! Hello dear boy! How has your day been thus far?" Ajay grumbles pulling the radio out and glares at it. "Take a fucking guess Pagan." There was some tutting over the other side as Pagan chides him on his language. "My my someone's in a bad mood? Did you step in rhino shit? Bitten by a monkey? Sat on by a elephant? I told you, you should have stayed for the crab Rangoon." Ajay growls low in his throat clicking the radio. "Shut...... UP!!!!" All that could be heard before he chucked the radio some where in the woods was Pagans laughter coming in loud and clear. 

* * *

Please by all means send me reviews. Or ideas that you would like to see. I sometimes if the prompt sounds interesting enough or spurs inspiration I may post it :3


End file.
